


爱的荒芜地带

by lei534



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei534/pseuds/lei534
Summary: 瑟约，现代au一个关于堕落者的故事，并不温情。
Relationships: John Marston & Arthur Morgan, John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 4





	爱的荒芜地带

1  
周日约翰·马斯顿一向不接客，所以当手机嗡嗡震动着从桌面摔落到地上时，他还沉浸在睡梦里，头埋进半个枕头里出不来。他昨晚运气不好，遇上个讨厌的客人，那人身上脏兮兮的，散发着腐臭汗味，让整场皮肉生意变得令人痛苦。被吵醒的一瞬间他还在做梦，梦里是昨晚性交的残酷延续，他趴在地毯上，被一个大个子男人压在身下随意摆弄，腈纶的面料紧贴着他半边侧脸，那半边脸因为他不断的前后晃动而被摩擦得发红了。  
他睁开眼睛，在一股如释重负的轻松感中清醒过来，陌生的座机电话在手机屏幕上跳动，他想多半是推销广告，但接一下也无所谓。  
“约翰·马斯顿？”  
电话里的女声说话冷冰冰的，带着一种公事公办的意味，这种口吻令人联想起海水，日光灯，或是警局前台总板着脸的接待人员。  
“你是谁？”  
“这里是布鲁克林刑警队办公室，有些东西需要你本人来领。”  
约翰愣了一下，他曾经很不幸地有几次被警察找茬的经历，通常这些小麻烦可以用钱或者几次上床来解决。他有案底但没坐过牢，他不记得自己有什么遗失在警局需要取回的东西。  
“是什么东西？”  
“亚瑟·摩根留给你的东西。”那个声音顿了一下，似乎在思考如何将解释时间缩到最短：“他指定了要把所有物品都交给你，我们的人检查过，没有什么特殊的，你可以领走。”  
有时候，一个名字就是一个咒语，他在一瞬间感到痛苦，就像经受了某种魔法一样。他有些茫然 ，过去的回忆顺着电话线嗡嗡不断地翻涌上来。  
“你们······抓到他了？”  
电话那端沉默一秒：“他死了。”  
2  
约翰·马斯顿出生于纽约布鲁克林，他的母亲，据他父亲说，是一位妓女。对此约翰也不能很好地确认，因为她生完孩子没多久就去世了。关于她去世的说法有很多，比如失血过多或是某种并发症，都是父亲喝醉了说出来的，他总喜欢在最后加一句“该死的医院”，使得约翰在很长一段时间内都误以为是医院害死了母亲。后来他才弄清楚父亲这么说的原因，是他当时因为付不起治疗费而选择放弃抢救母亲，但他当然不会责怪自己，他更愿意归罪于医院或者贫穷。  
约翰十一岁的时候，他的父亲终于因为酒精中毒去世了。这事情发生得很突然，他下午还和街区的几个孩子一起打篮球，回家就看见父亲直挺挺倒在地上，他去碰父亲的身体，才发现身体已经僵直了。父亲灰败的脸因为尸僵露出一个似笑非笑的扭曲表情，屋子里充斥着廉价酒水的刺鼻气味，那表情好似在享受最后的饮酒盛宴。  
儿童福利机构给他安排了一个新家。迪金斯先生头顶微秃，有着比头发茂盛得多的胡子，还戴了一副厚实的眼镜。他是公立学校的教师，崇尚绝对的权威和服从，同时对年轻小男孩有些超乎常理的兴趣。不知为何，迪金斯太太对丈夫这种怪异的兴趣视而不见。也是在迪金斯夫妇这里，他学会了不动声色的忍耐，心怀恨意的服从和出卖肉体换取利益。  
他在迪金斯夫妇家呆了三年，已经习惯每周三和周五的晚上被迪金斯先生压在身下，听自己怪异的喘气声。迪金斯先生在给零花钱方面很慷慨，他也时不时会偷点东西，等到十四岁那年，他自认为已经攒了不少钱，决定离家出走。那天是周五，他打算等到半夜所有人睡着再走。晚饭后他照例去敲迪金斯先生卧室的门，但门没关好，指节碰到木板的刹那，门徐徐打开，他看见迪金斯夫妇倒在血泊里，旁边站着一个男人，借着还未完全褪去的黄昏，他打量着那个高大的男人，这人身形魁梧得就像都市传说中的怪物。他长着一张写满不高兴的脸，眉眼低垂，脸颊上留了一点恰到好处的胡须，最奇怪的是他戴着一顶牛仔帽，使得他像一个从克林特·伊斯特伍德的电影里走出来的角色，满身不合时宜的气息。他看向约翰，露出一种计划被打乱时会有的惊讶眼神。  
“该死。”他眉头皱得很深。  
约翰脑子有点乱，他在想自己该不该逃跑，但因为太过震惊身体动弹不得：“呃，我不会报警的，请别杀我。”  
男人没什么反应，约翰看清他手上握着一支枪，一时之间更慌了：“我本来就打算离开这里的，我一点也不关心他们的死活，他们对我一点也不好，我……”他想不出该说什么，仓皇地后退，被椅子绊了一下，整个人狼狈地跌坐在地上。  
我完了，他绝望地想。  
男人轻轻啧了一声，语气里有点嫌弃又有点不耐烦：“冷静点，小子，没人付钱让我杀你。”他上下打量着约翰，等他呼吸平复一点后慢条斯理地说：“你说不会报警，是真的吧？”  
说这话的时候，他的枪口正对着约翰，约翰立刻疯狂点头。  
“那就走吧。”他很轻松地拽着约翰的衣领，好像在提一只泰迪熊那样把他拉起来向外走去。  
“去哪？”  
“你不是说本来就打算离开这里？我还没傻到把你留在这里等警察来。”  
约翰被男人丢进副驾驶，他愣愣地抱着自己的背包，对现状感到茫然，车子发动了，但没有向前开。约翰转头看着那个男人，想问又不敢问，只得用迷惑的眼神表达为什么不出发的疑问。男人对上他的眼神，大大地叹了一口气。  
“你没系安全带，白痴。”  
3  
从这时起，他们开始了在整个美国境内的长途旅行。从一个州到另一个州，汽车像在狂风中飞舞的羽毛一般在美国地图上兜兜转转，画出凌乱的行车路线。在副驾驶座上，约翰断断续续地了解着那个男人的一切。他叫亚瑟·摩根，他比约翰大了十岁，是个职业罪犯，大多数时候他都会接雇佣杀人的活，实在缺钱了就去抢劫、偷窃。他在好几个城市都是榜上有名的通缉犯，用过的假名多到自己都记不清（塔西陀、芬顿、卡拉汉）。他抽的最多的烟是万宝路，杀人的时候喜欢用左轮手枪，喜欢戴一顶有草绳结装饰的牛仔帽，但当约翰问起关于牛仔的问题时，他却说自己没看过与牛仔有关的任何电影。  
“你没看过《黄金三镖客》？”  
“没有。”  
“《不可饶恕》呢？《大地惊雷》呢？”  
“都没有。”他好像被问得不耐烦了，瞪了约翰一眼：“你为什么要看西部片？你们这个年纪的小鬼不都喜欢看超级英雄吗。”  
“我不是小鬼。”他用力地瞪回去，在发现亚瑟不为所动后，有点泄气地转过头看着车窗上不断滑落的水流。开始下雨了，宾夕法尼亚的路牌在模糊的视野中一闪而过。  
他们在一家汽车旅馆里住下来，以前亚瑟会开两个房间，有种自欺欺人的意味。很快两间就变成一间，很难说是亚瑟先抛出鱼饵，还是约翰自愿上钩。在约翰短暂的生活经验里，他熟练掌握了想要什么就得付出的道理，所以是他主动去敲亚瑟房间的门，爬上他的床，用苍白细瘦的脚踝轻蹭亚瑟毛茸茸的小腿。起初，他是在请求亚瑟不要杀他，后来是希望亚瑟能一直带着他，因为他发现亚瑟作为一个容身之所并不算坏，再说他也确实没什么地方可去。  
汽车旅馆的窗帘大多是米白色，因为长年疏于清洗而染上一层灰扑扑的色彩。下午的阳光会把窗帘变成舒心的金黄色，在这种暖融融的画面中，有时约翰会幻想窗外是沙滩，泳池或是只在电视里见过的度假村。实际上窗帘背后只有一排停得规规整整的汽车，抽大麻的货车司机和神情呆滞的流浪者。  
约翰盯着电视，手拿遥控器机械地换台，这家旅馆的电视没有太多频道，只有几个公共台，他不想看讲述校园欺凌的青春校园剧集，切换到讲述连环杀人犯的纪录片心不在焉地看着。亚瑟不在，他一早就出去了，约翰猜他可能要去打劫几个徒步旅行的倒霉蛋，杀几个人，或者只是单纯去附近的购物中心买东西。亚瑟并不会像约翰报备日程，约翰也不会过问。亚瑟只会对约翰说，如果我太久没回来，你就自己走吧，但约翰并不清楚太久是多久。  
他听见门把转动的声音，亚瑟提着一个巨大的购物袋走进来。约翰凑到他身边，光脚踩在满是灰尘的木地板上。亚瑟买了些吃的，鲜红的苹果挤在袋子底部被压出褐色痕迹。两瓶波本威士忌，两件给约翰的淡灰色套头衫，一盒左轮子弹，一个一次性手机，手套、一卷垃圾袋和一大包卷纸。  
“怎么去那么久？”  
“不是在一家店买的。”亚瑟拿了瓶酒坐在床沿，约翰挨着他，电视的声音断续传到耳边，亚瑟抬头瞟了一眼：“你在看什么？”  
“一个讲连环杀手的纪录片，没什么意思。”  
“让我看这种节目好像有点讽刺。”  
“怎么会？你又不是连环杀手。”约翰抬眼看向亚瑟，莫名觉得有点好笑：“你不喜欢看这些吗？我一直都不知道这些专家是不是真的有这么厉害。”  
“有厉害的，也有不厉害的。”他一边喝酒一边说：“大部分只是事后聪明。”  
“什么意思？”  
“抓到人了，就开始分析他的个性和家庭，然后人们会说，果然他有个变态的爸或者妈，他思想扭曲、精神不正常，这种人就是天生的罪犯，但实际上这种人多了去了，个个都是罪犯？”  
约翰抓到了他语气中一丝自嘲的意味：“你符合这种说法吗？”  
“哪种？”  
“有个变态的爸或者妈，思想扭曲、精神不正常。”他学亚瑟的模样又说了一遍。  
亚瑟似笑非笑地盯着他：“你觉得呢？”  
约翰偏过头去，假装认真看电视。亚瑟在他脑袋上拍了一下，力道很轻：“我爸是杀人犯，现在大概还在哪个州立监狱里服刑吧。我快十多年没见到他了，他是个烂人，不过，我现在这样，大概也没资格说他烂了。”  
约翰转头去看他：“他对你很不好？”  
亚瑟只是耸了耸肩。  
他看着亚瑟，他淡色的眼睛里没有太多情绪。约翰有些没由来的心酸，他知道自己不是在为亚瑟简短的话难过，而是因为亚瑟没说出来的那部分。一个父亲使他回想起另一个父亲。  
波本酒在日光下是金褐色的，他盯着亚瑟喝干一瓶酒，声音像在梦游：“我爸以前酒喝得很厉害，每天都要喝醉，那时候我很讨厌酒。”  
“但你现在也开始喝了。”  
“是啊。”他点点头：“我只是想知道，所有人最后都会变得跟父亲一样吗？”  
“跟父亲一样讨人厌吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“不会。”亚瑟的语气听起来既随意又很坚定：“你不讨人厌。”  
约翰觉得这个回答跟自己的问题完全不是一个意思，但亚瑟的手机响了，他去浴室接电话，于是约翰也放弃追问，继续看无聊的犯罪纪录片。  
4  
他们在第二年来到拉斯维加斯。城市衔接着沙漠，气温很高，阳光热辣而刺眼。市中心和电视剧里描绘得一样，热闹嘈杂，购物中心、赌场和星级酒店挤作一团，来旅游的人戴着墨镜，笑容满面地跑来跑去，手臂和大腿被太阳晒出色差。他们没有在市中心落脚，而是去了偏远的郊区，一大片开发完成但找不到买主的别墅区在街道旁安静地荒芜着，亚瑟没费什么劲就撬开其中一扇大门，他们在此短暂歇脚。  
“为什么不住汽车旅馆？”  
“我在这儿是被通缉的。”亚瑟的语气云淡风轻，好像被通缉的人不是他：“虽然汽车旅馆的前台大多数都是傻瓜，不过还是谨慎点吧。”  
约翰对此没什么意见。房子里家具很少，象征性地摆了沙发和床，柜子都被白色的塑料布包起来了，亚瑟解释说是为了防止落灰，但这幢房子里的灰已经够多了。泳池里没有水只有厚厚的落叶，约翰问亚瑟如果有人来怎么办，亚瑟很笃定地说不会有人来。  
“房子卖不出去，开发商早就跑了。”  
最大的麻烦是停水停电，解决方法是亚瑟说约翰白天可以去城区玩。拉斯维加斯的白天很热，夜晚却很冷，晚上睡在别墅里不需要风扇或者空调。约翰其实不喜欢城区喧嚣的气氛和拥挤的人潮，但他也不想闷在空荡荡的大房子里等亚瑟回来，周围静得没有一点声音。  
他在城区看见一座铁塔伫立在星级酒店旁，它是埃菲尔铁塔的模仿者。还有一座金字塔和一个正在建设中的火山，他感到惊奇，这座城市像科幻电影里的外星球，炽热狂野，聚集着人类文明的微缩模拟。约翰个子长高不少，虽然还没成年，走进酒吧或者赌场也不会有人起疑。亚瑟教过他，在欺骗别人的时候要保持冷静和理所当然。  
他在酒吧要了一杯波本，加了冰块后的玻璃杯在迷离的灯光下闪耀着水晶般的色泽，有一种神秘感。他观察着街对面那些玩角子机的人，他们眼睛死死盯着屏幕，神情狂热。约翰和亚瑟玩过牌，亚瑟教他21点和德州扑克，都是很简单的游戏，技巧加运气。亚瑟很会虚张声势，好几次他牌明明很烂，却摆出一脸赢定了的表情，惹得约翰心慌输局。  
有人在他耳边吹口哨，约翰愣了一下，转头看过去，一个留着大胡子的男人不知道什么时候走到他身边，斜倚着吧台。他的胡子盖住大半张脸，身上烟味浓烈，手臂纹身盖在结实的肌肉上。明明长得并不相似，但这个人还是令约翰一瞬间记起迪金斯先生，记忆和眼前的脸庞重叠在一起。  
“你好啊，小男孩。”他笑了一下，胡子跟着动起来：“可以请你喝一杯酒吗？”  
约翰知道这是一个带有挑逗意味的邀请，他装出一副等人的样子：“我有伴了。”  
“是吗？我没看见有人啊。”他学着约翰的样子环顾四周，突然凑近了一些，在约翰脸颊边说：“多少钱，你愿意和我走？”  
约翰愣了一下，没有回答，冷静地喝掉手里的酒，默不作声地离开了。  
夜里不知道为什么，他突然想和亚瑟说这件事，亚瑟看起来比他预想的要惊讶的多。他们躺在床垫上，手机屏幕在黑暗中发出微弱的光，照得人脸惨白。他一边玩手机游戏一边和亚瑟说话，亚瑟问了他好几个问题，不，这不是我第一次被人搭讪，不，我不想答应，但如果实在没钱，或许我会跟他走。  
“当然是只有我一个人的前提下。”约翰补充道：“我的意思是，也许哪天我真的会干这一行，你不觉得我在卖身这件事上很有天赋吗？”  
他其实是在开玩笑，一个自嘲。他想表达的是，如果没有亚瑟，或许他就只能以那种方式活下去，但亚瑟听完他的话却沉默了，沉默的时长超过约翰的预估，他开始感到不安。  
“如果你需要钱，我可以给你，你不用去找其他人。”  
他的声音——亚瑟的声音，非常冷静，似乎是深思熟虑后说出来的话，但落到约翰耳朵里却像刀子一样刺耳。约翰感到生气，非常生气，而亚瑟的冷静只能是火上浇油。  
“你真混蛋。”他喃喃地说。  
“什么？”亚瑟没反应过来。  
“我说你是个混蛋！”他站起来，漫无目的地在黑暗中走来走去，最后从敞开的门中走向肮脏的、没有水的泳池。星星在天空中结成一张网，银白色的光美化了破败，此刻一切显得浪漫而不真实。亚瑟追出来，站在他身后。  
“你······”他仔细思考着如何让亚瑟明白自己的愤怒，然后他发现自己也不明白，他的气势变得像战败后的白旗那样不堪一击，他又恢复成喃喃自语的音量：“你不用给我钱。”  
亚瑟没有回答，他走近了，握着约翰的手。对不起，他轻轻地说，动作温柔像在抚慰一个情人。约翰能感觉到亚瑟轻柔的力道，和粗糙的老茧摩挲着肌肤时的轻微刺痛，他想这就是亚瑟给予他的感觉，这就是和亚瑟在一起生活的感觉，轻柔且刺痛。这双手是杀人的手，亚瑟曾用这双手开过无数次枪，掐住许多人的脖子致使其窒息而死，但当他握着约翰的双手时，约翰感觉到的只有保护，和安心。在那一瞬间，尽管很短暂，但约翰确实有这么一种想象——未来的生活充满希望，且触手可及。  
5  
约翰没有在警局见到电话里那个冰冷女声的主人，是特里劳尼把一个纸箱子给他的。特里劳尼是约翰打交道次数最多也最喜欢的警员，因为他只要给钱就可以，不像有些人不光收了钱还各种刁难，仿佛男妓就是天生供人取乐的玩物。特里劳尼把纸箱端给他的时候，脸上还挂着招牌微笑，约翰总觉得他笑起来像是马戏开场前的主持人，或者是准备表演空中悬浮的魔术师。  
“你居然会和亚瑟·摩根扯上关系，我还挺惊讶的。”  
“好几年前的事了。”他回答着，看着周围忙碌的人群：“我还以为你们会带我进审讯室好好审问一下。”  
特里劳尼撇了撇嘴，做出一个不屑的表情：“重案组那些人是这么想的，我觉得没必要，反正人都死了。”  
死这个词像巨大的石块，砸到约翰心脏上，他感到一阵不适。  
“他死了？”  
“是啊。”  
“怎么死的？”他嘴唇发麻，几乎感知不到自己的脸，但他说话的语调仍旧保持正常。他记得亚瑟教他如何骗过别人的眼睛，保持冷静，不动声色。他想自己现在的样子看上去一定很冷漠。  
“他其实大概四、五年前就被抓了，一直在监狱里。”特里劳尼耸了耸肩：“现在监控满大街都是，抓人越来越容易了。这回是遇上监狱暴动，其实他没参加暴动，但是有以前结仇的犯人乘乱捅了他一刀······唉，反正监狱里这种事见多了，算他倒霉吧。”  
“他是被关在纽约的监狱吗？”  
“是啊，一直都在纽约。”特里劳尼用探究的眼神打量着约翰：“你跟他在一起待了多久？”  
“三年多吧。”  
“三年是挺久了。”特里劳尼显然有点惊讶，但没有追问下去，而是换了个话题：“后来为什么离开他？”  
“我没有离开他，是他离开我了。”  
6  
回到家后，约翰开始拆箱子。  
箱子很轻，他猜不出里面装了什么，大约是不值钱的东西，不然警察早没收了。当然，亚瑟也不可能给他钱，因为他早在离开的时候就留了厚厚一沓现金给约翰，就摆在床头，像一块由纸钞黏合成的砖块，似乎是一个对不告而别的无声道歉。他只告诉特里劳尼亚瑟在某天早上突然消失了，省略了钱的事，也没说他付了整整一个月的房费，为了继续住在那个狭小的房间里等亚瑟回来。  
他打开箱子，里面有一顶牛仔帽，草绳结的装饰，边沿比约翰印象中更发白些。一把左轮手枪，没有子弹，磨掉了枪支登记号，约翰猜这把枪应该没有沾上人命，不然警察也不会给他。几张拍立得相片，大多数是风景，有几张画面里有约翰。一个用胶带缠绕的塑料包裹，约翰把塑料纸扯开，掉出来一堆碟片，是电影光碟，好几部约翰早就看过，但和亚瑟在一起的时候又看了一遍。约翰记得他们关于电影爱好的争论，亚瑟不止一次问他，为什么不喜欢超级英雄电影而喜欢西部片。  
“我觉得我在超级英雄电影里会更像反派。”他撅着嘴，看着车窗外一闪而过的杉树：“当英雄太累了，你不觉得吗？做了一百件好事，只要有一件事出错就被所有人骂。我才不想这样。”  
“你觉得西部片里的生活更适合你？”  
“西部电影里的主角都很有脾气，杀人也不用偿命，就算犯错，只要在关键时候做对事情，最后还是会有好结局。”  
现在再回想，这番言论有些天真，约翰摇摇头，开始检查这些光碟。  
《镖客三部曲》，克林特·伊斯特伍德的代表作之一。电影讲述了发生在美国西部，一个关于牛仔、赏金猎人、奸诈的反派和各种勾心斗角的故事，约翰很喜欢电影里的配乐。  
《不可饶恕》，依旧是克林特·伊斯特伍德，只是他已经老了，满头白发，电影开场时他的说话口吻满是疲惫。电影讲述的是一个赏金猎人晚年的最后一票，亚瑟说主角的模样令他想起一位很久没联系的朋友何西阿，他也是杀手，好几年前就没了联系，也许已经死了。亚瑟的话令约翰伤感了一整部电影，尽管电影结局并不悲伤。  
《大地惊雷》，一个十几岁的女孩为父报仇的故事，马特·达蒙在电影里饰演一个有些笨头笨脑的警员，这令亚瑟笑了许久，虽然约翰早就看过一遍，但亚瑟的笑声还是把整个观影体验毁了大半。他一看见马特·达蒙就笑出声，甚至在煽情的部分也是。对不起，他对着满脸不高兴的约翰笑着道歉，他跟《谍影重重》里的样子差别实在太大了。  
最底下一张碟片是《老无所依》，约翰不喜欢这部电影，它的剧情与传统的西部片有很大不同。约翰记得，电影放到一半他就靠着亚瑟的肩膀睡着了，梦里甚至出现了电影中那个留着怪异分头的杀手。他第二天大喊大叫着醒来，亚瑟安慰他，他却急着问亚瑟结局如何，亚瑟说结局很糟，他喜欢的角色没有活到最后。  
他打开电视机，把《老无所依》的光碟放进影碟机里，画面一片漆黑。约翰有些不明所以，记忆中这部电影并不是这样，至少会有摄制公司的标志出现。他等了一会儿，只听到些微细碎的杂音。他没耐心一直一动不动坐着等待，转头去翻那些拍立得照片。每张照片右下角都有日期和地点：2011，纽约；2012，宾夕法尼亚；2013，拉斯维加斯。风景占了大多数，约翰在纽约和拉斯维加斯的照片中出现过。纽约的照片只有一张，他认出那是迪金斯先生的房子，他猜亚瑟或许是在踩点，照片里迪金斯夫人拿着钥匙正在开门，迪金斯先生左右张望，窗户里有个模糊的人影，那是约翰。他翻到背面，看见背面有一行小字：“初次见面”。约翰笑了一下。  
电视机突然有声音了，约翰抬起头，看见画面一片漆黑。他有点疑惑，刚拿起遥控器打算调试，画面又开始闪动，一下两下明暗交替，像旧时调频电视会有的闪光，最后画面稳定下来，亚瑟出现在眼前。  
“约翰。”他的声音被电视机的音响扭曲，变得不真实。约翰盯着他，亚瑟似乎待在一个昏暗的房间里，看不见背景。他坐在一把有扶手的木制椅子上，穿着黄褐色夹克外套和深色牛仔裤，头戴那顶标志性的帽子，看上去就像从八十年代穿越而来的牛仔。漫长的沉默，虽然他直视着摄像头，却说不出什么。他拧着眉头，像一个正在经受心碎的人。  
“我很抱歉，就这么丢下你。”他说得很慢，似乎在思索该如何解释清楚：“我已经没什么地方可逃了，被抓是迟早的事。”  
“好好生活，不必记得我。”  
他对着镜头笑了一下，心情似乎因为说出这些话而变得轻松一些。约翰心底滋生出无端的怒意，他忘了这是录像，对着屏幕里的那张脸骂了句混蛋。  
没有回应，画面再度陷入漆黑。  
影碟机咔哒一声，光盘退了出来，约翰还瞪着电视机，漆黑的屏幕上倒映出他的脸。无处发泄的怒火逐渐消融，变成无可挽回的心酸，他看着玻璃上的那张脸，掉下一滴眼泪，又一滴眼泪，直到最后变成无声的号哭。他张着嘴却发不出声音，心碎没有声音。

END


End file.
